Getting Over You
by angelDC
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Tezuka left, Fuji was left behind. Tezuka told Fuji to forget him, Fuji tried. Tezuka returned...will Fuji accept him back? FujiTez and slight EijiOishi.:D


**Getting Over You**

-clavee-

--- --- --- --- ---

Author's note: Thanks for the people who are reading and reviewing my early fics, here's another one again another FujiTezuka with a slight OishiKikumaru, hope you do the same with this! Thank you! My mind is working for a FujiKikumaru fic :D

Disclaimers: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

--- --- --- --- ---

Oishi have no classes that Monday so he agreed to meet Tezuka at a coffee shop that morning. It is almost two years now since they last saw each other; Tezuka flew to England to attend his high school there the day after their junior high graduation, while on the other hand, Oishi went to a high school just near their house.

Tezuka was looking out through the window while Oishi tells him how his life is going. After he finished his story telling, he stared at Tezuka intently, smiling, he knows that his former captain listened to him thoroughly but half of his mind is off somewhere.

"Do you want to see Eiji and _Fuji_?" Oishi asked suddenly, putting emphasis on the name of the last person he mentioned.

_I hear you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time with all your good time friends_

Tezuka turned to him sharply, '_Bingo,'_ Oishi thought to himself, knowing he pushed the right button to catch Tezuka's attention, and said, "They're attending the same school."

Defeated, Tezuka asked, "How's he?"

"Who's 'he'?" Oishi asked, playing along.

Tezuka sighed, and answered, "Fuji."

"Oh, he's fine," Oishi informed him, "he's living his life the way he used to, you know, making fun of other people's misfortunes."

_I don't think that you think of me_

_You're on your own now and I'm alone and free_

"I see…" Tezuka felt something tightened in his chest, '_He has moved on then, he did what he was told, he did it as easy as he told me,' _he thought. He cleared his throat and added, "There's no need for me to check on him then."

"Tezuka, I think you should," Oishi told him, firmly, "you're staying here in Japan for good now, there's no use in hiding from him."

Tezuka stared at Oishi and thought of it, and nodded.

--- --- --- --- ---

Tezuka and Oishi went to the high school Kikumaru and Fuji is attending that afternoon, just right in time for the school's tennis club's practice. Tezuka made Oishi promise not to call on Fuji whatever happens to which Oishi agreed. The two settled on the farthest distance from the court where they could still see the players practicing clearly.

However, it was only the tensai who is present on the court ("Maybe Eiji has some business to attend to yet," Oishi said, frowning), he was practicing with another regular. Tezuka could see that he was smiling the same way as always and he could not help but feel hurt at what he was seeing.

_I know I should get on with my life_

_But a life lived without you could never be right_

After he left two years ago, he tried to forget everything about Fuji for the reason that they might never se each other again. However, he failed; every night his eyes are filled with silent tears. He longed for Fuji, he was missing, he wanted him in his arms, he needs him badly in his life, he wanted him, and he loves him so much.

"Nya, Oishi, is that you?" someone said from behind.

The two was startled by the voice and turned to see who its owner – it was Kikumaru. Both of them sighed and smiled at him.

"Eiji, it's you," Oishi said and asked, "Why aren't you in practice yet, eh?"

"That's none of your business," Kikumaru told Oishi, taken aback by his question, "what are you do –" he gasped at the sight of the other guy Oishi is with, "Nya, Te – Tezuka! _It's you! You're back!_"

Tezuka nodded nervously, hoping that Kikumaru's voice is not loud enough to be heard by Fuji.

Kikumaru jumped and went to Tezuka, pulling him with his arm, saying, "Fuji would be so glad to see you, let's go!" Tezuka, however, did not make a slight movement, Kikumaru asked, "What's wrong, ne, Tezuka?"

"Eiji, please don't tell Fuji that Tezuka's back…" Oishi explained, "…_for good._" He finished.

"For good? Really? That's great!" Kikumaru exclaimed cheerfully, but his expression changed at once, "But when are we going to tell Fuji about this?"

Tezuka stared at the ground for a while, and answered, "Perhaps this weekend or later than..."

"Oh no, buchou, not later than this weekend," Kikumaru said at once, "Fuji can find out about this if we keep this longer…" he continued, "…if you only knew how much he cried when you left…"

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me…_

Tezuka and Oishi looked at each other.

"Ne, Tezuka?" Kikumaru called his attention again and Tezuka looked at him, "Do you – do you still love him, don't you?"

Tezuka looked over at the tennis court where the tensai is practicing, and said, "I'm afraid…" Kikumaru's eyes widened in fear, "…I still do…" he finished, looking over at the acrobat, smiling.

Kikumaru sighed and smiled back.

--- --- --- --- ---

"Nya, Fuji," Kikumaru began, as they walk home that Friday afternoon.

"Ne, Eiji, what is it?" Fuji asked.

"Ca – can I ask you something?" Kikumaru asked nervously, swallowing.

Fuji chuckled and said, "No need to sound scared, Eiji," he smiled at his best friend, and added, "and besides, you already did.

"Nya, Fuji!" Kikumaru pouted in irritation, he hated when Fuji does that.

"Gomen, ne, Eiji," Fuji told him, smiling as his best friend gets annoyed at him, and asked, "What is it?"

Kikumaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and asked quickly, "Do you think Te – do you think Tezuka will still come back?"

Fuji stopped in his tracks and opened his piercing eyes by the mere mention of the name.

_I tried to smile so the hurt won't show_

_Tell everybody, I was glad to see you go_

Kikumaru swallowed in extreme nervousness, he knows that Tezuka is a very delicate and sensitive subject when it comes to Fuji.

"I don't know," Fuji answered, feeling his heart went up to his throat but still putting up his best smile, "Why'd you ask?"

Kikumaru frowned as saw Fuji smiling while answering his question. By the mere fact that Fuji stopped walking when he mentioned Tezuka is enough for him to think that he is still affected about the things that happened between them.

"Would you meet with him? Would you see and talk to him in case he comes back?" Kikumaru asked sadly.

Fuji, still smiling, shook his head. "I don't think I need to, he won't probably look for me either," he said, frowning.

"Fuji…" Kikumaru wanted to tell his best friend that his beloved has already came back and is still badly in love with him, but he fought against the thought for in doing so, their whole plan would be ruined.

"Do you – do you still love him?" Kikimaru asked more nervously than before, by now, he is ready on whatever might happen to Fuji.

_But the tears just won't go away_

_Loneliness has found me, looks like it's here to stay_

Fuji did not know what he will say, for two years, he acted as if he had finally got over everything that happened, but the truth is he was not able to forget even the tiniest thing about Tezuka – he failed to do so, to fulfill his promise to him and to himself.

"No," Fuji said sharply and firmly, quickly turning away from Kikumaru and walking ahead of him.

Kikumaru caught a sight of a falling crystal tear from Fuji's eyes, "Fuji!" he called, running after him and pulling him by his left arm. He tried to make Fuji look directly at him but all he managed to see is half of Fuji's face, but it is enough to see the tears falling in his eyes.

"Eiji, please, let's not talk about this anymore," Fuji begged, closing his eyes, making more tears to roll down from them.

Kikumaru sniffed, his eyes starts to filled up with tears as well, he threw his arms around Fuji and said, "You lied to me, Fuji, you made us believed that you've gotten over him and that you're finally okay!" he tightened his embrace and added, "I felt so useless, Fuji."

Fuji gasped from what he heard.

"I felt so useless and stupid!" Kikumaru said angrily, "I can't believe that I believed all your lies, I hate myself for continuously claiming that I'm your best friend when I don't even know that you truly feel."

"Gomen, ne, Eiji…"

--- --- --- --- ---

_I know I ought to find someone new_

_But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

'_I hate you Tezuka Kunimitsu!'_ Fuji said to himself angrily. He is sitting on his bed in his dark room in the middle of the night. The conversation he had with Kikumaru kept on repeating his mind like a mantra. Yes, it is true, he still loves Tezuka and he cannot help but curse the very day he said goodbye to him.

"_Ne, Kunimitsu, what is it that you're going to tell me?" Fuji asked after the other tennis club members left the tennis court, leaving the two of them alone. He sighed and said, "I can't believe that graduation just ended and we're going to high school already, time flies really fast, doesn't it?"_

_The taller guy closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again, he said, "I want you to forget me, Syusuke."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I'm leaving to England tomorrow," Tezuka told him, not looking directly at him, holding back the tears that filled his eyes, "I'll study high school there and…I might not come back anymore…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me then?" Fuji_ _asked, crying. "Why tell me now? Why only now?"_

"_Gomen, Syusuke," Tezuka told him, "I was afraid, I don't want to hurt you –"_

"_You don't want to hurt me?" Fuji repeated angrily, "What difference is there now? I might have time to accept it if you told me much easier, Kunimitsu…" he continued, "Why'd you have to tell me? Why didn't you just leave? It would be much easier that way…"_

"_Syusuke…" Tezuka went towards him and tried to wrap his arms around him but Fuji_ _pushed him away._

"_No, Kunimitsu," Fuji_ _said, turning back, "if this is how it's going to be, then so be it…" he added, "don't worry, I can forget you…much sooner than you expect." With that he ran away from him._

'_I lied Kunimitsu…'_ Fuji thought, '_I wasn't able to forget you until now…'_

The silence in his room was broken by a ring from his cellphone. Fuji wiped his eyes and to his bedside table to see who was calling – it was Kikumaru. He cleared his throat and greeted, "Moshi moshi."

"Fuji?" Kikumaru answered from the other end.

"Hai, what is it?" Fuji asked.

"Forgive me from what I did a while ago, would you allow me to make up with you?" Kikumaru asked.

"Its okay, Eiji, there's no need for that…"

"Nya, Fuji!" Kikumaru exclaimed, "No, Fuji, we're going to the amusement park tomorrow, okay? Don't refuse, that's final!"

"Hai, see you then," Fuji said, sighing, defeated.

The best friends dropped the line at the same time. Fuji, then, returned to his lonely state and turned to stare at the starlit sky through his window. '_Ne, Kunimitsu, I still love you…come back to me, please…"_

_As long as the stars shine down from the heaven_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me…_

--- --- --- --- ---

"Did you have fun, Fuji?" Kikumaru asked as they start to walk home.

"Hai, Eiji, arigatou," Fuji said.

It was already eight o' clock in the evening, and the best friends decided to leave the amusement park after staying there for almost the whole day. Now, the two are walking in another park – the city park – one of their favorite hangout spot.

Kikumaru looked at his wristwatch and felt his cellphone vibrate from his pocket, '_It's time,'_ he thought. "Nya!" he exclaimed suddenly, making Fuji turn to him in confusion.

"What is it, Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Could you wait here for a couple of minutes?" Kikumaru inquired, looking frantic.

"Why?"

"I just need to get something," Kikumaru answered.

"I'll just get it with you, then," Fuji offered.

"No, no," Kikumaru said, shaking his head, "just stay here, I'll be right back as soon as possible, promise!"

With that, the acrobat ran back hurriedly. Fuji shrugged and just went to sit down at the nearby bench. He was kicking the Bermuda with his feet and somehow it fascinated him. After a few more minutes staring at the ground, he saw another pair of feet appeared; he looked up and began, "That was fa –"

_No matter what I do_

_Each night a lifetime to live through_

_I can't go on like this, I need your touch_

_You're the only one I ever loved…_

Fuji's eyes widened in disbelief, "Te – Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Hai, it's me," Tezuka said, nodding with a little smile.

Fuji's shocked expression changed to anger all of the sudden; he stood up and walked away from him as fast as he could.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka pulled him to a stop by his arm. He turned Fuji around and embraced him tightly, "Forgive me, Syusuke…forgive me, please…" he pleaded.

Fuji's eyes were filled with tears at once; he pulled himself free from Tezuka's arms by pushing him away, and said, "What are you doing here? You said you're not coming back!"

"Gomen, Fuji, I was wrong…" Tezuka told him, "forgive me, please, I'm very sorry…I need you, Syusuke, I love you and I still do…_Please, give me one more chance…_"

Fuji smirked, and said, "It's too late now, Tezuka, I'm over you now…" The words he said brought more tears in his eyes and pain in his heart – they know he was lying.

"I don't care, Syusuke," Tezuka told him, "I love you and that's all I cared about. I love you and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He went towards Fuji and wrapped him in his arms again, more tightly this time.

"Let go of me! _Let go of me!_" Fuji yelled but was not heard; he panted still saying the same words until he finally gave in. He leaned his head on Tezuka's chest, sobbing heavily.

"Please, Syusuke, let me love you again…I don't want to lose you ever again, I need you so much…" Tezuka whispered in his ear, tears are rolling down his cheeks finally, "I need you back, Syusuke, please, please, come back to me, Syusuke."

Fuji cried even harder, and said, "I hate you, Kunimitsu! You don't know what you did to me when you left, you made my life miserable, Kunimitsu…_I hate you!_"

"Gomen, Fuji, please forgive me," Tezuka repeated, "I'll never leave you again, I promise…"

"I love you, Kunimitsu, I never stopped, I still do…" Fuji told him.

_And as long as the stars shine down from the heaven_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me..._

"Looks like it's a mission accomplished," Oishi said, watching his two friends from the distance.

"Ne, Oishi," Kikumaru began.

Oishi turned to him, and asked, "What is it, Eiji?"

Kikumaru looked at him directly in his eyes, and said, "I'm not as strong as Fuji, that's for sure," a tear fell from his eyes, and added, "I don't know if I'll be able to live without the one I love," he tool a deep breath, and continued, "so please, Oishi…promise that you'll never leave me."

Oishi smiled at the crying redhead, he put his hand on the acrobat's face and wiped the tear away from his cheek, finally, he leaned down and planted and sweet, gentle and tender kiss. "I'm not as strong as Tezuka either," Oishi said after pulling away, "I won't be able to bear the pain of leaving the one I love behind…"

Kikumaru wrapped his arms around Oishi's waist tightly, "Oishi…"

"No, Eiji…" Oishi did the same thing, and continued, "I won't leave you whatever happens…"

_Never get over you getting over…_

_I'll never get over you getting over me…_

-END-


End file.
